


One For All

by Val_Creative



Category: Free!
Genre: Episode Related, Free! Kink Meme, Humor, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Nagisa's dice game from episode 6 turns into a 'who is gonna kiss Makoto' game.Answer: everybody.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ♥ I did a count and it turns out I did 62 fics this year! I can't wait to see what I'm publishing in 2017, and this is the first new fic for my new year! On the [Free! Kink meme](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth someone asked for **["Makoto comfort orgy. Nagisa uses the dice from S1, E6."](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=902084)** and tbh, I couldn't resist that idea. It went fluffier than I expected, but still! Comments/thoughts are SO so appreciated and thank you guys!

*

The night is still young and Nagisa's makeshift cardboard die rolls once more, teetering precariously for a decision before landing onto **MAKOTO**.

"Mako-chan! Mako-chan's turn!" Nagisa pipes up, clapping.

He's already overshared tonight, but the restless, troubled clenching in Makoto's stomach disappears as he meets Haru's oceanic blue eyes, glimpsing a subtle, encouraging head-nod.

"Okay, Nagisa," Makoto says, good-naturedly and not thinking over his words. "Do your worst."

There's seldom time to register the wicked grin on Nagisa's lips, or the feeling of them planting an enthusiastic and yet soft smack of a kiss against his mouth.

Haru's expression flicks into pure, unconcealed astonishment. Makoto sits in place, frozen and wide-eyed as Nagisa pulls away from him, the tip of his pink tongue poking between his teeth mischievously.

Rei pales, dramatically flailing his arms upwards.

"NAGISA-KUN!" he shouts. "You _CAN'T_ just—"

"What?" Nagisa argues, leaning back on his haunches and appearing entirely satisfied with himself. "It's just a innocent _kiss_. Mako-chan looked like he needed one!"

At the mention of his name, Makoto snaps out of his kiss-induced trance, offering up an awkward, high-sounding laugh. "Since when did this turn into that kind of game?" he asks, somewhere between his doubtfulness and _that was kind of nice actually_.

" _Innocent_ ," Rei says mockingly, addressing this to the roof.

No one is surprised at all that Nagisa blatantly ignores the question.

"Next turn!"

He picks up the taped-up die, tossing it gleefully while Rei groans, smacking a palm to his face. Haru observes the slowing item with wordless interest.

"Rei-chaaaaaaaan~"

" _No!_ " Rei points to his own name on the candlelit floor, and then jabs his forefinger repeatedly to a continuously grinning Nagisa's direction. "Definitely no! It's not happening!"

A outright huffing noise.

"It's for _Makoto_ —to make him feel better!" Nagisa says insistently. He then lowers his voice, cackling softly as if discovering a juicy secret. "Are you _scaaa~aaaaared_?"

Rei sends the other boy a deeply scandalized look, mouth gaping open. But he doesn't have a clue on how to explain himself. After a long, silent minute, Rei closes his jaw, glancing to a very much composed Makoto who remains unmoved from his cross-legged position.

He shrugs.

"I don't mind either way," Makoto admits, despite his entire face beginning to flush.

 _That_ seems to do it—Rei's posture goes ramrod straight, and he slips off his red-rimmed glasses.

Makoto feels mildly thankful for it. He remembers kissing an old schoolmate last spring, mostly out of a whimsical impulse, while wearing his cheap, plastic reading glasses. They got skewed in the process, nearly falling off Makoto's face and into a outdoor fountain.

It would be a shame to ruin the moment, seeing as Rei comes off as a perfectionist.

He doesn't _kiss_ like one, sloppy but with a lot of heart behind it. Makoto tries to not wince when their noses mash up painfully, their front teeth banging. For what Rei lacks in finesse, he compensates for in the undeniably aroused noises.

Makoto discovers Rei's hands grasping his shoulders when they pull away, those long, pale fingers clawing down. It hurts a little, and he doesn't mind it too much—however, Rei comes to his senses and apologizes profusely, hustling away on his knees.

"Good job, Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaims, all mega-watt smiles. His eyes practically emitting sparkly pink glitter spawned of _devious_ entertainment. "We're getting somewhere now."

" _Don't you dare—_ "

The cardboard, scribbled-on die flies out of Nagisa's hands as he tosses it up.

"My turn!" he beams, and Makoto does _not_ expect a lapful of Nagisa this time around. But, wow, Nagisa's mouth is sweet-tasting and warm. Makoto touches Nagisa's hands crawling into his hair.

A tongue flicks between Makoto's lips. He grants Nagisa full access, pushing his tongue wetly up against his.

Somewhere in the background, Rei mutters about _greedy waddlers._ Haru still voices no opinion on this subject or the current activity surrounding him, but stares narrow-eyed at both of his kissing friends, as if blandly fascination.

Must be all of the saliva.

With an low, humiliated groan, Makoto wipes off his chin with his forearm, as Nagisa hops back on his feet.

"That's _enough_ —you proved your— _damn it_ ," Rei ends the sentence in a growling whisper, as the blond boy kicks the die to roll across the floor.

They all expect Rei's name once more, given his name has been written three times, but…

 **HARUKA**.

A hushed air drifts between everyone in the darkened room, as Rei and Nagisa suddenly meet gazes—one full of dread and the other barely restrained excitement. Makoto sucks in a deep, steadying breath. He can't just… Haru is _one_ separate thing entirely…

"Haru, you don't have—"

Anything else wishing to born on Makoto's lips vanishes, like a trickle of smoke.

Haru's hands press in, framing Makoto's face. He's never paid attention to just how terrifically blue Haru's eyes are. A terrific, _terrible_ and poetic blue that's worth vanishing into.

It's a heartbeat pace but slower, and Haru's face twitches, revealing a little shyness.

He gradually leans in, until Makoto can feel the air escaping Haru's nostrils. Makoto braces himself—for either the _best_ , most intense kiss of a lifetime to shatter the foundations of their life-long friendship, or the sensation of kissing a fleshy rock.

It's neither.

He lets out an awed sigh, as Haru's too-dry, benevolent lips press up against Makoto's forehead. There's a gentleness—Makoto can feel a film of tears building, much to his disbelief.

"Was that okay?" Haru asks tonelessly, but frowning a little, letting go of Makoto.

Nagisa presses a hand over his breastbone, sniffling noisily and rubbing his eyes as Rei's nose wrinkles, his own eyes suspiciously gleaming with _beautiful_ emotions. But mostly the tears.

" _Yeah, I think so_ …" Makoto replies, expression morphing into dreamy.

Haru's frown softens, until it appears he's slipping into dreamy fondness as well.

They both miss Nagisa's outraged, tantrum-like yell as Rei stomps the gigantic, cardboard die flat underneath his right foot.

*

 


End file.
